


I like thick bottoms and I cannot lie!

by CrookshankKitty



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 11:44:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18755794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrookshankKitty/pseuds/CrookshankKitty
Summary: One Wizards obsession with with bottoms, and how he wanted to inspect one particular witches bottom.





	I like thick bottoms and I cannot lie!

**Author's Note:**

> Rolladrabble for Hermiones Haven.  
> March 2019.  
> Prompt: Potions accident, character of own choice.  
> my choice: Percy Weasley.

Percy Weasley had a slight obsession with Bottoms, wether it was Cauldrons or female backsides.

He was obsessed by one particular female bottom-the one that belonged to Hermione Granger.

Percy and Hermione had always got along rather well, both had a high regard for rules and order, both career focused, but after the last wizarding war, both had relaxed rather a lot and were easy going.

They sometimes meet for coffee and have a general catch up on life. they were both harbouring a crush on the other.

One day Percy and Hermione had met up for a coffee catch up in the refurbished Flourish & Blotts bookshop, they had a coffee shop that served excellent coffee and baked goods, they both had a sweet tooth, so Percy had ordered them both a large Cappacino and a hugh slice of Chocolate cake.

Sitting side by side on a squashy sofa at "their table" they demolished their cake and coffee in no time.

" Would you like another coffee Hermione?" Percy politely asked the curly haired witch.

" Yes please, that is very kind of you, when you come back we can discuss your report on Cauldron bottoms." Hermione smiled at him.

Percy rose from the sofa and ordered them more drinks, then went back and sat down next to Hermione.

"The report is a bit boring...but having shoddy bottoms is a big problem, especially when brewing potions, your bottom isn't shoddy at all, it's in good shape...from what I can see!" mumbled Percy.

" My Bottom is in okay shape, its getting a bit on the thin side, but I'm grateful for you for inspecting it for me, you were very through!" smiled Hermione at Percy.

" I do like to be through in my inspections...Hermione would you like to go on a date with me?" 

Hermione looked rather shocked at Percy's outburst, at last she thought, he asked me on a date, she was going to suggest dinner at her flat, so he could inspect her bottom in more privacy!

" Yes Percy! I have fancied you for ages and I would love to go on a date with you!" replied Hermione.

" I have to confess...I have a thing about bottoms...yours in particular...when you wear those tight jeans...all I want to do is grab your bottom and run my hands over your firm, pert buttocks...but its not a gentlemanly thing to do to objectify a wonderful witch like you!"

" Quite so...but you can run your hands over my bottom all you like...as long as I can do the same on your pert arse! under that cardigan you are quite the hunk Mr weasley!" Purred Miss Granger.

" I think we should now kiss Miss Granger...and arrange our date for further bottom inspections!"

"Kiss me Mr Weasley!" 

Percy and Hermione proceeded to kiss with great abandon on their sofa.

They both greatly enjoyed inspecting each others bottoms, particularly when a potions incident made both their clothes to disappear off in an incident involving a dissolving potion.

Fin~

 


End file.
